Te extraño
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Red es el líder de su banda The Holders, ha estado de gira por una largo tiempo y en su ultimo concierto dan a conocer una canción dedicada para sus novias al sentirse alejados de ellas. AU Songfic


Este es mi primer Songfic o intento de songfic, espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews para mejorar, se lo agradecería mucho :) la canción usada aquí es de la banda Avenged Sevenfold que en verdad recomiendo son geniales.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokémon es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y la canción "Dear god" de Avenged Sevenfold es igual propiedad de sus autores.

* * *

><p>Te extraño<p>

"Siento como me han quitado mi pequeño pedazo de cielo" se decía así mismo un chico de ojos carmesí y mirada perdida en el paisaje que llevaba viendo por kilómetros sobre la carretera en el autobús. Red es líder principal de su banda llamada simplemente "The Holders" que tuvieron gran éxito hace más de 2 años, se encontraban en una gira comenzando desde Kanto hasta Kalos.

- ¿Por qué vine?, lo tenía todo con ella, la deje y todo por esta tonta gira… ¡la extraño! - Se reclamaba – ¡Qué bueno que ya es el último concierto!… te tengo algo especial Yellow.

- ¿Con quién hablas senpai? – Sacaba de sus pensamientos el pelirrojo a su compañero.

- Con nadie es solo que… mejor olvídalo no es nada.

- Bueno si lo dices.

Silver se marchó de la ventana donde se encontraba el pelinegro y este se recargo más en la ventana quedándose dormido, soñando una situación no muy grata.

Se encontraba en un claro de bosque con muchos árboles alrededor, una silueta podía observar a lo lejos, era Yellow quien observaba el cielo.

- ¡Yellow! – Grito contento al verla de nuevo.

- ¡No te acerques! – Le advirtió desde donde estaba

- ¿Qué?, Soy yo, Red.

- Lo sé, tú me dejaste, ¡me abandonaste! – Decía entrecortada, mientras en sus ojos corrían lágrimas por su ausencia.

- No es lo que piensas, ¿qué no recuerdas cuando habíamos hablado de esto?, ya estoy aquí – Intentaba que recordara lo hechos mientras se acercaba.

- ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Aléjate! – Le gritaba, corrió adentrándose más en el bosque.

- No espera ¡regresa! – Dijo intentando correr hacia ella, cada vez que se acercaba se encontraba más lejos al punto de ya no verla.

- Adiós – Se escuchó de la nada, dejando impactado al chico.

- ¡NO!

Despertó con sudor y respirando entrecortado, era una pesadilla, su mente le había juagado una mala broma, ese era su miedo por pasar mucho tiempo lejos, perderla.

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a su destino, ciudad Luminalia, Red, Green, Gold, Silver y Ruby les habían entregado una entrada a las chicas, porque llevárselas era un imposible, les decían que perderían tiempo y no estarían al cien estando ellas, así que mejor les dieron esas entradas, fueron su regalo de consolación.

El sol se tornaba naranja ya casi caía la noche era momento de alistarse para el show, sin nada que decir (eso de vivir con amigos era mala idea) por los viajes, bajaron del autobús con sus instrumentos respectivos excepto Red, quien era el vocalista, Green como guitarrista principal, Gold como "guitarra rítmica", Silver como bajista y por último Ruby el baterista. El antes mencionado tuvo que ser auxiliado por su senpai, Red, paso una hora preparándose y perfeccionando una canción muy especial para ellos, que además de dar adelanto de su siguiente álbum, fue escrita por Red y se mostró que estaba arrepintiéndose de alejarse de sus seres queridos. Pudieron avistarlas a lo lejos pero no quisieron arruinar la sorpresa y no se acercaron, el lugar se llenó y ellas quedaron al frente, se podía divisar mucha gente como era al aire libre había más de la normal, salieron a escena y con una gran sonrisa y saludando a sus fans agitando un brazo.

- Bueno, este el último concierto pero por acompañarnos siempre, les tenemos una sorpresa ¡que comience! – Dijo en el micrófono dirigiéndose a su público.

Los espectadores dieron un gran grito enérgico y muy cerca de ellos se escuchaban grito de apoyo además del de sus fans y esos eran de sus novias.

- ¡TE AMO GREEN! – Grito la castaña de ojos azules a su novio, el solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa de esas que siempre le encantaba a Blue.

- ¡VAMOS CHICOS SUERTE! – Al igual que su amiga les daban ánimos Yellow y Sapphire.

- ¡VAMOS MI PEQUEÑO SILV! – Grito a todo pulmón la chica del sombrero bombacho, Lyra, Silver se limitó a saludarla desde su lugar.

- ¡BUENA SUERTE GOLD! – Animaba a su novio Crystal, Gold sin importarle nada se bajó del escenario con instrumento en mano y le dio un apasionado beso con eso demostró que la extrañaba y le susurro "Te extrañe" luego de ese acto se subió para prepararse y la chica quedo con una mirada perdida era raro que pasara pero no con el chico de sus sueños.

Red dio una señal con su mano derecha y Ruby golpeo ambas baquetas, la primera canción ya sonaba y así paso todo su setlist antes de su dicha sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo se la están pasando? – El público dio un grito eufórico dando a aclarar que si – ¡Qué bien!, antes de dar a conocer esta canción va dedicada a l persona que más amo en el mundo, Yellow.

La rubia solo se tapó la cara pero para su suerte la invito a que subiera al escenario, esta acepto y fue con la ayuda de él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunto algo molesta

- Solo escucha - Dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco alto y ella en uno de los escalones cerca de donde estaba el baterista.

Green comenzó a tocar en su guitarra acústica, era relajante y algo emotiva.

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**

Un camino solitario, cruzó otra línea del estado frío

**Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find**

A kilómetros de distancia de los que amo objetivo  
>difícil de encontrar<strong><br>****While I recall all the words you spoke to me**

Si bien recuerdo todas las palabras que me habló**  
><strong>**Can't help but wish that I was there**

No se puede evitar desear que yo estaba allí**  
><strong>**Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**

Volver donde me gustaría estar, oh sí

Describía la sensación de estar lejos y lo pesado de sus viajes en carretera. Al escuchar esto, Yellow entendía que la extrañaba al igual que ella a él y solo se quedó mirándolo.

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

Querido Dios, lo único que te pido es**  
><strong>**To hold her when I'm not around,**

Para sostener ella cuando yo no estoy,**  
><strong>**When I'm much too far away**

cuando estoy demasiado lejos**  
><strong>**We all need that person who can be true to you**

Todos necesitamos esa persona que puede serte fiel **  
><strong>**But I left her when I found her**

Pero la dejé cuando me la encontré **  
><strong>**and now I wish I'd stayed**

Y ahora quiero me hubiera quedado**  
><strong>**'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

Porque estoy solo y estoy cansado**  
><strong>**I'm missing you again oh no****  
><strong>**Once again**

Me faltas tú, oh no otra vez  
>Otra vez<p>

Dicha esta frase al último, lo dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y llevándola a donde estaba, él se refería con esas palabras a ella.

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road**

Aquí no hay nada para mí en este camino estéril **  
><strong>**There's no one here while the city sleeps**

No hay nadie aquí, mientras la ciudad duerme**  
><strong>**and all the shops are closed**

y todas las tiendas están cerradas**  
><strong>**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you**

No se puede dejar de pensar en las veces que he  
>tenido con ustedes <strong><br>****Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

Fotos y recuerdos algunos tendrán que me ayuda a  
>través de, oh sí<p>

Al terminar el "puente" Red no soporto más y una gota de cristal comenzó a recorrer la cara del chico, ese sentimiento se lo había guardado hace ya tiempo, por fin la había liberado. Los espectadores solo coreaban, otros grababan y uno que otro los acompañaba con una pequeña llama.

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

Querido Dios, lo único que te pido es**  
><strong>**To hold her when I'm not around,**

Para sostener ella cuando yo no estoy,**  
><strong>**When I'm much too far away**

cuando estoy demasiado lejos**  
><strong>**We all need that person who can be true to you**

Todos necesitamos esa persona que puede serte fiel **  
><strong>**But I left her when I found her**

Pero la dejé cuando me la encontré **  
><strong>**and now I wish I'd stayed**

Y ahora quiero me hubiera quedado**  
><strong>**'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

Porque estoy solo y estoy cansado**  
><strong>**I'm missing you again oh no****  
><strong>**Once again**

Me faltas tú, oh no otra vez  
>Otra vez<p>

Las chicas se quedaron viendo a su respectiva pareja, quienes hacían derroches de su talento y les sonreían a excepción de Red y Yellow quienes estaban abrazados y él cantaba, mientras se limpiaba el rostro por sus lágrimas.

**Some search, never finding a way**

Algunos de búsqueda nunca, encontrar la manera **  
><strong>**Before long, they waste away**

En poco tiempo, que se consumen **  
><strong>**I found you, something told me to stay**

Te encontré, algo le decía que me quedara**  
><strong>**I gave in, to selfish ways**

Cedí, a las maneras egoístas**  
><strong>**And how I miss someone to hold**

¿Y cómo me olvido de alguien a quien abrazar**  
><strong>**when hope begins to fade...**

Cuando la esperanza comienza a desaparecer...

Pararon todos menos Green quien cambiaba a una guitarra acústica otra vez y comenzaba su riff.

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**

Un camino solitario, cruzó otra línea del estado frío **  
><strong>**Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find**

A kilómetros de distancia de los que amo objetivo  
>difícil de encontrar<p>

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

Querido Dios, lo único que te pido es**  
><strong>**To hold her when I'm not around,**

Para sostener ella cuando yo no estoy,**  
><strong>**When I'm much too far away**

cuando estoy demasiado lejos**  
><strong>**We all need that person who can be true to you**

Todos necesitamos esa persona que puede serte fiel **  
><strong>**But I left her when I found her**

Pero la dejé cuando me la encontré **  
><strong>**and now I wish I'd stayed**

Y ahora quiero me hubiera quedado**  
><strong>**'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

Porque estoy solo y estoy cansado**  
><strong>**I'm missing you again oh no****  
><strong>**Once again**

Me faltas tú, oh no otra vez  
>Otra vez<p>

Terminaban con un solo de parte de Gold que ahora cambio papeles con Green, Red abrazaba y besaba a Yellow en la frente mientras se despedía de su público.

- Te extrañe – Decía Red

- Yo igual, pensé nunca verte más – decía un poco apenada por lo dicho

- No digas eso, yo te amo nunca te dejaría, ahora estamos juntos – Después de decirle eso juntaron su labios en un tierno beso que nunca olvidaría pues en esos momentos lanzaron fuegos artificiales dando una vista espectacular en la torre prisma, en eso los demás también se encontraban abrazados y veían el espectáculo.

- Yo igual te amo – juntaban sus cabezas y veían el trasfondo.

Él se prometió ya no dejarla más.

* * *

><p>Lo sé soy malo haciendo finales pero muchas gracias por darse tiempo de leer este fic.<p> 


End file.
